


At the crossroads of magic

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Magic, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. At San Francisco, Buffy meets Melinda, daughter of one of the Charmed Ones and helps her out as they try to save another member of her family.
Kudos: 5





	At the crossroads of magic

**Author's Note:**

> This story is partly inspired by Charmed/Supernatural crossover from Sunrise-Rose1023, called 'A Meeting by Chance', which can be found on FF.net and I'm taking inspiration from the story and Supernatural TV series and Charmed comic books. Timeline wise, this takes place post-BTVS series finale and Charmed TV series finale. I know the timeline is inconsistent but just bear with it, and in this story, the Halliwell children are already adults and Melinda would be played by Peyton List (also known as Lisa Snart from The Flash and Lucy Lane from Smallville).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or Charmed.

Buffy Summers was on the outskirts of San Francisco, driving off after visiting a friend, when she saw a brunette woman in a black dress at a mailbox, staring at the map. Buffy pulled over as she neared the woman and holding a crystal on a chain above the map.

"Are you lost? Can I help you?" Buffy asked.

"Not really. I'm looking for my brother." The woman said.

"With scrying?" Buffy asked, glancing at the crystal as the woman looked at Buffy curiously.

"What are you? Another witch?" The woman asked.

"Let's just say I know a thing or two about magic." Buffy said. "Look, why don't you just ask the cops for help?"

"Because it's not that simple." The woman said in frustration.

Buffy considered. Even though she had been duped before by Gwendolyn Post and seen some strange sorts like Pete Cleaner, she had a gut feeling that the girl was different. Kind by nature. Something about her reminded Buffy of Willow and Tara and she could see the urgency in the girl's eyes.

"Look, I can tell that you're worried. I may be able to help. I happen to have some good skill that could surprise you." Buffy offered.

"What are you? A Whitelighter? Demon? Guardian angel?" The woman asked, narrowing her eyes at Buffy.

"Tell me your story, I'll tell you mine." Buffy said as the woman entered her car. Might as well use all the help she could get. "I'm Buffy, by the way."

"Melinda." Melinda said as Buffy drove off before Melinda's crystal finally landed on a map. "Got you."

"So why won't you tell me what's your deal, Melinda?" Buffy asked as she drove down the road.

"It's a long story, so I hope you can settle for a CliffNotes version." Melinda said and Buffy shrugged. "You know about the Salem witch trials?" Buffy nodded. "Well, one of the witches that they burned at the stake was my ancestor, my namesake, Melinda Warren. Before her death, she prophesied that our family would grow stronger until three sisters would be born. They would be known as the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches to exist, each of them having powers of my ancestor. Telekinesis. Premonition. Freezing objects.

That would be my mother and her sisters. Aunt Prue, the eldest sister died few years ago, and then Aunt Paige, a half-sister they hadn't known about for a time, found them and got… similar powers to Aunt Prue and my father. He was their Whitelighter. Sort of a guardian angel, he could heal people but the long story cut short, he fell from grace because of some bad decisions he had made, while trying to do the right thing and he and my Mom had three children, that would be my brothers and me."

"And your brothers are witches, like you?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, they're both quite powerful but before you start thinking that, don't count on the help of the other one." Melinda said before Buffy could open her mouth. "Let's just say we all have different paths to follow. Even if Wyatt could help out, I'm not sure I could reach out to him in time. And Chris… sometimes he likes to have a hero complex and it can get him into trouble, since he's stubborn like a mule." She turned to Buffy. "What about you, Buffy?"

"I'm a Slayer." Buffy said.

Melinda raised her brows. She had heard rumors and read about the Slayers. "As in, the Chosen One…"

"…who wields the strength and skill to stand against the forces of darkness, the one and only, yeah." Buffy nodded.

"I read about the likes of you. Gotta be tough, huh? Didn't ask for this life but you're in. I'm daughter of the most powerful witches in western hemisphere and I'm destined to protect innocent people from evil… even though sometimes…"

"…you'd like to be a normal girl, I know the feeling." Buffy said as Melinda kept driving, while Buffy continued narrating her story.

* * *

"Damn. You must have a thing for bad boys, huh?" Melinda noted.

"Angel wasn't exactly a bad boy but… I know now that we're better off apart from each other." Buffy said.

Melinda nodded. "My Aunt Phoebe and a half-demon, who was supposed to kill her, fell in love with each other, but then he was chosen to become basically the ruler of the underworld and he went over the edge and for a time got Aunt Phoebe on his side, because she was pregnant with their evil spawn. But the short version, the child and the half-demon were then vanquished but Cole somehow found his way back. He tried to be good but he was going over the edge because of what he was and then they had to kill him again and from what my Mom told me, he ended up in a cosmic void between life and death as a punishment for his crimes. My Mom was once poisoned and on the verge of death, when she saw him and he saved her."

"So he was good… eventually?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't know Cole in person, so I can't really say but… I think he tried… but I guess some people you can't save from themselves." Melinda said and Buffy briefly remembered Faith, even though Buffy knew that it was Angel, who had to save her and she knew what was Melinda talking about.

* * *

"I called Willow. If she was able to hack into your brother's phone the right way, he should be here." Buffy asked as they went out from the car towards a barn.

"Let's hope so." Melinda said, stretching her hand as it glowed from it and the light led them into the barn as they entered it. "Chris? Chris!"

"Mel!" A male voice called out.

"There!" Buffy pointed to a brown-haired man in blue sweater and jeans, who was lying on a pile of hay, holding his bleeding hip and looking bruised and battered.

"Chris. Oh, God…" Melinda tried to use her Whitelighter powers to heal the wound but it didn't work.

"Don't bother… whatever he stabbed me with… I can't heal it." Chris whispered before turning to Buffy. "Who's that?"

"She's a friend, OK?" Melinda asked. "What the hell are you even doing here? What happened? Mom has been worried about you and Dad had no clue where had you gone and I had to ask her friend to help track your cellphone." Chris hesitated as Melinda sighed. "She knows, OK? Might as well tell her too."

Chris took a breath. "I've been looking for an ancient artifact. The Elders wanted me to retrieve it but they had no idea that it was in his possession."

"Whose? What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"The Lance of Michael. A powerful weapon." Chris explained, glancing at his wound as they realized what happened.

"Michael. As in Archangel Michael?" Melinda realized.

"Who has that lance?" Buffy demanded. She knew that such powerful weapons could be dangerous.

"Ramiel. The Prince of Hell." Chris revealed. Buffy narrowed her eyes, it sounded familiar but Melinda felt her blood run cold.

"What the hell is a Prince of… Hell?" Buffy asked hesitantly, noticing the rhyming.

"The oldest of the old demons. The first generation after Lilith. Maybe older than the Old Ones. Almost as powerful as the Source of All Evil. They were created by Lucifer himself before the oceans swallowed Atlantis. At the dawn of time, they were generals leading the armies of demons against Heaven." Melinda explained.

"Alright, how are we going to stop someone like him?" Buffy asked.

"The Power of Three might but we don't have time to call Mom and our aunts or Wyatt and come up with a spell to vanquish him so quickly." Melinda said.

"The lance. It's the next best thing." Chris said, groaning as he tried to get up but Melinda held him.

"No. You're too weak." Melinda said.

"Where's that lance?" Buffy asked.

"Ramiel has it." Chris said.

"Of course he does." Buffy grumbled.

"And I'm going to kill you all for trespassing."

Buffy and Melinda turned around, their blood running cold upon facing Ramiel, who was wielding the Lance of Michael. It was a bearded man dressed like a farmer but in his eyes they saw the same kind of sadism they had seen in various vampires, demons or other evil beings they had faced over the years.

Melinda attempted to use her hands and blast Ramiel but he did a gesture, sending her flying away with telekinesis, as she was knocked out upon hitting the ground.

Buffy rushed at Ramiel and dodged, when he swung the lance and picked a nearby sword from a stand, using it as a weapon to block his attacks. It became a fast-paced exchange of attacks as Buffy attempted to strike him down, while Ramiel attempted to impale her but Buffy dodged and jumped, when Ramiel aimed at her legs. She then continued with series of sword strikes but Ramiel blocked them with the handle of the lance before Buffy kicked him in the midsection, knocking Ramiel down.

Ramiel recovered and before Buffy could attack again, he kicked her in the face but Buffy flipped back to regain her footing and jumped as Ramiel swept the lance at her feet. Ramiel ducked before Buffy could cut his head off and then hit her in the face with the butt of the lance as the power from the weapon sent her sliding down the floor, causing for her to drop her weapon.

Ramiel twirled the lance as he neared Buffy, about to deliver the killing blow, when Melinda recovered and got up on her feet, starting to say an incantation.

" _The grace of Lord's, which is in the lance_

_The weapon of Heaven in demon's hand_

_Let the light of angel shine_

_Let the fiend burn with the power divine!_ "

Melinda kept repeating the incantation over and over as from her hands pulsed a glow of magic as Ramiel's hands started to sizzle and smoke came from them, forcing him to loosen the grip on the lance as he screamed in pain. Buffy grabbed the lance and elbowed Ramiel in the face, dazing him before she impaled his heart with the lance and Ramiel let out a grunt of pain before bursting into flames and exploding in a cloud of smoke.

Buffy breathed out in relief as she turned to Melinda. "Thanks."

They heard a grunt of pain as they turned to Chris and rushed to him.

"Chris." Melinda whispered worriedly. "He's not getting any better."

"Wait." Buffy turned to the lance and picked it. Melinda read the runes on the lance before breaking the tip off the lance as glow emanated from it and Chris groaned as his wound instantly healed.

"The magic is in the craftsmanship." Melinda smiled.

* * *

Buffy, Dawn and Willow ate the lunch at Halliwell's residence, alongside Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, while Piper was bringing the food on the plates from the stove.

"So you're heading out in the afternoon?" Piper asked and Buffy, Dawn and Willow nodded.

"There is allegedly more than one Prince of Hell. We could show you what we have on him in the Book of Shadows." Paige offered.

"Well, I better call Giles, once I can. We should get more information about them." Dawn said.

Upon hearing Giles's name, the sisters' faces were as if they had seen a ghost. Piper straightened, looking at Buffy, Dawn and Willow apprehensively. "Wait a minute. Giles. As in 'Rupert Giles'?"

"You know him?" Buffy asked.

Phoebe sighed. "Let's just say our paths have crossed before in the past. That was years after his Ripper times and we were helping him cleaning up some of his messes. That was about ten years after he joined the Watchers' Council and let's just say we had a rather rocky relationship with them and were not exactly willing to be with them in a chatroom on Skype before we heard that they had been wiped out."

Buffy, Dawn and Willow considered for a moment before nodding. For some reason, something like this didn't really surprise them.

"Well, Giles used to be my Watcher, when I became a Slayer but…" Buffy sighed. "It's complicated and a long story but we're not exactly on speaking terms with him."

"Let's just say we've all made some mistakes and are still trying to figure things out in our own ways." Willow explained.

The Halliwell sisters nodded. They could understand what was going on.

"Well, I hope that our paths will cross again some day." Melinda said.

"I hope so too." Buffy said.

"It was nice knowing you." Chris said as they finished eating their lunch and shook hands before Piper walked them out and Buffy, Willow and Dawn entered the car, driving away.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering Giles's history as the Ripper and dabbling in magic, it wouldn't surprise me if he had encountered the Halliwell sisters at one point. Plus, considering how the Charmed Ones feel about the Elders, I doubt they'd be shaking hands with the Watcher's Council, since they're as much of a bunch of jackasses as the Elders can be.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
